valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Loam
| Locale = Alpha Centauri System, 4.3 light years from Earth | Planet = Loam | Country = | State = | City = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = ( ) }} Loam is the home planet of the alien race known as the Vine, whose Council contacts Vine throughout the universe using the Gathering Plane. History Ancient History Loam's apex predator, the Vine, teach that eons ago, all on Loam was paradise. For eons more, Loam was a haven of beauty, harmony, and tranquility, which were known in every corner of the planet. However, Loam was invaded by a tyrant alien race known as the Torment, beings of immeasurable power. Helpless against them, the Vine were forced to destroy Loam's paradise, and they would have pushed Loam to a premature death. However, a sole wanderer from a faraway land, who had escaped the Torment's cruelties, intervened. He searched the land for any sign of the paradise that once was, yet found none... until finally he discovered a place where there stood the last plant, the Hara Vine, unique among the life forms of Loam. Exhausted from his search, the Wanderer sat at the base of the Vine, where he planned to stay until the passage of days took him. However, the Hara Vine was laden with a single, gleaming orb which revealed itself to be a miraculous Armor born from the Hara Vine itself. The Armor was named Shanhara and it embraced the Wanderer. Sensing a great warrior worthy of wilding its power, it chose him and it showed him the way to save Loam from its oppressors and drive them away. And that which had once grown was allowed to grow again. Loam was a paradise once more, and the Vine were blessed with an age of prosperity that lasted until the end of the Warrior's days.X-O Manowar Vol 3 #11 Recent History The Vine, who became intergalactic conquerors, were known for abducting residents of other planets to serve as slaves in their Great Gardens. It was one of these slaves who went on to become Shanhara's bondmate, X-O Manowar. Later he and Shanhara would returned to Loam when the planet was being attacked by Dead Hand, but neither were able to prevent the destruction of the solar system's star, causing it to supernova and sterilize Loam of all life. New Loam Today, Loam is a cinder: dark, desolate, and barren. But, far outside of the reach of Loam's people, the Vine have found a new beginning on a distant planet. New Loam offers a chance to continue the planet's legacy. Points of Interest * The Hara Vine * Great Gardens Residents * The Vine * Multiple slave species ** Humans ** Grifans ** Bouldermen ** Long-Clawed Diggers * The Torment Notes Loam was destroyed by Dead Hand in order to sterilize their solar system.X-O Manowar Vol. 3 #34 Appearances Gallery File:XOTrill_0_Loam.jpg File:Loam XO-Manowar-v3-11 001.jpg File:Loam XO-Manowar-v3-11 002.jpg File:Loam XO-Manowar-v3-14 001.jpg File:Vine XO-Manowar-v3-13 001.jpg References External links __FORCETOC__ Category:Planets Category:Grifans/Appearances Category:Bouldermen/Appearances Category:Long-Clawed Diggers/Appearances Category:Visigoths/Appearances Category:The Vine (Valiant Entertainment)/Appearances Category:Hara Vine/Appearances Category:Armor Virus (Valiant Entertainment)/Appearances Category:Fictional Landmarks and Places Category:The Vine